justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Game
|preceded_by = |level_number=6 |followed_by = The Art Of War }} New Game is the sixth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the second boss battle of the game, and immediately follows the previous boss level, Long Live The New Fresh. It is the second encounter with the main antagonist. Upon the level's first completion, they'll unlock the Okay maybe it wasn't over achievement. Description New Game, like its proceeding level, is also a boss battle. It is a little more difficult than Long Live The New Fresh in terms of difficulty. This level introduces a mechanic which the camera of the level moves, this makes the hazards and enemies move as well, forcing the player dash in order to avoid incoming damage and to stay in the camera view. The Boss uses attacks that are in the vein of the previous level, with those attacks upgraded to make it hard for the player to dodge. Once again, if the player is skilled in dashing, avoiding or memorizing its attacks, it will not be much of a problem. The level itself lasts around 2 minutes and 16 seconds, plus 20 more seconds if the player is playing on Story Mode. Story Sequence Following the rampage that it caused to the player's world as well as the separation of the Big Cube, the Boss manages to got a hold of the Tree of Life and prepares to corrupt it. The player appears and intervenes the Boss's actions, starting the level. The Cube was not able to thwart the Boss's successful plan of corrupting their world and as a result, the Cube (and other players) was shot off to a place far away. After the level, the player transitions to the second chapter of Story Mode: Island. Layout The level starts out the same as the level selection: The Boss is floating above the Tree of Life, which is now spewing out spikeballs of varied sizes and shooting out pink lasers from the middle. When the music picks up the beat, The Boss grabs the Tree and angrily shoves it into the pink hill underneath, and then punching it further in soon after, while streams of pink squares shoot out to the side, but at an angle far away from the player. This goes on for a little bit, until the Tree of Life is completely in the pink hill and the music slows down to a halt, while pink squares float above, as The Boss delivered the last punch and disappears. The music picks up again, as the player(s) looks in horror to see the Tree of Life is now pink, completely corrupted and is now creating The Tower, which is seen throughout the game. As it creates a block of The Tower, an explosion is made, with an array of lasers appearing with spikes on the bottom. The speed of the creation increases slightly before stopping as this continues 11 more times. A white flash covers the screen before fading away to a reveal that furthers the horror of the player: The Corrupted Tree of Life has now broken into three, with the bottom two spewing out pink triangles. The top one is then grabbed by The Boss, who proceeds to turn it upside down and starts eating the pink triangles pouring out. This continues as the drop builds up. As he eats the triangles, The Boss starts going through an appearance change: He sprouts out more horns; he gets another eye, and right before the drop hits, a light pink glow appears around him, as he turns white. When the drop hits, he now has a sinister and deranged smile, which flashes white in a "wave" format (The leftmost lights up first and fades as the next one lights up and so on). The Boss, currently as simply a head, "jams" out to the beat, by pulsating (acting as a spherical equalizer), then gets his arms back, as well as sprouting legs, bops up and down a bit as spikeballs rain down from above, before light pink pillars show up on the right, alerting the player to move out of the way. He slides off as the pillars appear. When the pillars move away, The Boss is seen as only a head again, this time with spikeballs surrounding him, acting as some sort of shield. He rolls from the "ceiling" to the left wall and then slides to the right when he reaches the "ground", just as light pink glows appear from the top and bottom, alerting the player that the pink area is where The Boss is rolling to. Then a Warp Pipe from the Super Mario Bros. franchise appears on the bottom left, which The Boss goes through, only for another Warp Pipe to appear in the middle, which The Boss appears from, as he lands and more pink pillars appear. Then, he gets up and flies up towards the "ceiling", where the player is, and bends his elbows up to the point that they touch the "ceiling". Then, he goes into the middle row of the level, as he spreads his arms and latches onto the sides. He then moves to the right, and proceeds to act like Pacman as he eats pink dots which somehow appeared from his right arm (the player's left). The entire process in this paragraph is repeated one more time, excluding the "Pacman sequence" as well as the actions that led to it, before a pink triangle appears, which The Boss eats. In the last phase, The Boss becomes like a cannon, shooting out streams of spikeballs, wherever the array of pink glows appear. This is done two more times, before The Boss "jams" out similarly to earlier, in the beginning of the third phase, with white circles appearing. Then, as the robotic voice in the song says "Let's go!", The Boss flashes white, as 5 rows of pink squares appear, "swimming" in circular formation, with even and enough spacing for the cube to glide through. The Boss proceeds to continue shooting out pink spikeballs as before, 3 times, before "jamming" out again and a pink triangle appears again, to be eaten. The Boss proceeds to open his mouth and starts sucking up all of the squares and the cube, like a vacuum. The player can only try and dash away for so long, but they won't be able to save the cube from being sucked up. Once the cube is sucked up, The Boss will turn into the cannon again and shoot the cube (and other players, if included) away, at far left, signaling the end of the boss level, as well as the end of the first chapter in the Story. Note that if the player is playing a different gamemode other than Story Mode, the ending (as said in the paragraph above) will be shortened, as the Boss will simply sink in the middle of the screen before disappearing. Gallery Level6_Selection.png|Level selection. Note the resemblance of the introduction during the level NewGame.png|The First Phase NewGame2.png|The Boss corrupts The Tree of Life NewGame3.png|The Corrupted Tree starts making a Tower NewGame4.png|The Corrupted Tree has broken into three NewGame5.png|Transitioning into the Third phase NewGame6.png|The Boss is mutating NewGame7.png|The beginning of the Second Phase NewGame8.png NewGame9.png|The Boss now has legs NewGame10.png|Pacman Reference NewGame11.png|The Third and Last Phase Trivia * This level introduces the composer Nitro Fun. Other soundtracks that they composed for this game is Cheat Codes and Final Boss. * This level and Annihilate have the following traits that are similar to eachother: ** In Story Mode, both levels end without the player collecting the triangle, after the level, the next story sequence will begin. ** Both levels are second consecutive encounters of the Boss, as well as a boss battle with it. ** Both of these levels are the levels that the Boss alters its form during gameplay. ** Both levels' beginning sequence greatly resembles their level selection sequence during Story Mode. * It is one of the few levels in the game that does not display the track's name nor the composer when being selected in Story Mode. ** This trait is shared with the level Final Boss, albeit with the track's name displayed. ** This trait is also shared with The Art Of War, as the player plays the level directly without interacting its level select pentagon. * Some of the level's elements and track elements are based on Super Mario franchise, particularly, the Warp Pipes that the Boss comes out during its second phase, as well as the well-known sound whenever the player character collects a Super Mushroom. * During the same phase, the Boss turns into a figure that greatly resembles Pac-Man of the titular franchise, eating several pellets before returning back to the middle of the screen. These are also accompanied by the same sound effect when the player character eats one of the pellets. * Regardless if a player is broken or still intact, the Boss will still shoot out all of the players at the end sequence in Story Mode. * Like some levels, this level's/track's name is a wordplay. New Game refers to the beginning (new) of a player's (and the Blue Cube's) journey (game) after the first four levels, which were tutorial levels. This level is the first level that plays after the Tutorial chapter. ** In addition, this is the only level that is played during the Paradise chapter, as this can be playable during the said world in Chapter Select. * This is the only non-special level that replays a certain part of a track. Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels